five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
Chester the Chimpanzee
is one of the antagonists of ''Five Nights at Candy's'' and ''Five Nights at Candy's Remastered''. Chester is seen again in Five Nights at Candy's 2 but more broken like the other animatronics and he becomes active on Night 2. His unwithered appeareance can be seen in the first minigame. While Chester doesn't appear in the main gameplay of Five Nights at Candy's 3, he is seen in the Cindy's Garden Minigame. Appearance FNaC 1 / Remastered Chester is a chimpanzee animatronic with brown fur and a pair of green overalls with yellow buttons. He has olive colored eyes and a peach-colored stomach. His upper teeth are half-covered, possibly a curled lip. He can also be seen sometimes holding a red guitar. FNaC 2 While staying true to his original appearance, Withered Chester is older and broken down. He lacks his left upper arm and right lower leg exoskeleton, revealing his endoskeleton underneath. Part of his face is completely removed alongside the casing for his eyes and his left ear and his chest appear dirty. He is also missing his eyes. Chester can also be seen unwithered in the first minigame, he appears to be the same as he was in the first game. FNaC 3 Chester appears to be the same as he was in the first game, but with a more cartoonish design. Behavior FNaC 1 / Remastered Chester will become active on Night 2 onwards. He is first hidden behind his curtains in CAM 9 before peeking out and then coming off the stage and onto the floor. He will go through his way to the office through CAM 8, 7, and then finally 6 where he will be outside of the player's left door, signified by his glowing white eyes. The player will have a few seconds to react and close the door; otherwise, Chester will get in, which results in his jumpscare followed by a game over. FNaC 2 Withered Chester becomes active on Night 2. He can appear in any camera like the other animatronics. His mechanism is different from most other animatronics: instead of trying to get to the player from the Central Hall, he will try to get to the player through the vents. By clicking the phone in the room Chester is in, the player can scare him away, and then he runs out of sight of the camera. Chester is never seen in the Central Hall, except during a jumpscare. He bangs on the vent cover while trying to get in it, so the player can listen for when they need to react to him. If left unattended, he will enter the vents and loudly climb towards the player; at this point, a jumpscare is unavoidable unless the night ends first. FNaC 3 In the minigame Cindy's Garden, Cindy is trying to stop moles from stealing her flowers. Chester appears in the background, reading a book. He also shows up in the glitched minigame of Candy's Adventure. Minigames Night 1 Starting from the Secondary Party Room, the player controls Chester to wander around the restaurant to find a golden key sitting in the Office. The first frame upon entering the Office shows the Vinnie standing on the other side of the room, but it immediately disappears. Entering Parts & Services reveals three posters on the wall showing v2 versions of several animatronics: New Candy and New Cindy have green check marks, while "New Chester" has a red X, likely indicating he is not scheduled for a replacement model, unlike the others. The key can be used to unlock the large padlock on the door not on the first game's map where The Rat starts from. Walking up to the door after collecting the key will end the minigame. Night 2 Starting from Parts & Services, the player controls the Penguin to search the restaurant for three broken pieces of Chester: an arm, a leg, and his head after RAT torn him apart. Chester's former curtained location is now blocked off by a strip of yellow and black caution tape. The player can only collect one piece at a time before returning it to a cardboard box at their starting point. Blank can be found sitting inactive in the Drawing Room but cannot be interacted with. Returning the third piece of Chester will end the minigame. Trivia *Chester is analogous to Foxy in that he hides in the curtains, peeks out, and leaves the corner. **However, after Chester leaves CAM 9, he acts more like Bonnie, since he will only be seen at the left door. *In the custom night there was a bug, if one simply stares at Chester while he is at the left door, and moves nowhere else, no other animatronic will move, and Chester will not attack, allowing the player to win. However ,this bug was patched. *Chester appeared in the final teaser for the second game. Brightening the teaser showed text saying "Why didn't they like me?". *The minigames imply Chester was scrapped earlier then Candy and Cindy, perhaps after being damaged by The Rat. This explains why he keeps the same joints and suit parts. *In the second game, Chester is the only character that moves on camera not only on jumpscare. *Withered Chester resembles Withered Bonnie from Five Nights At Freddy's 2 except Chester still has his upper jaw unlike Withered Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Gallery 78.png|Chester in the Menu Screen (1st Position). 317.png|Chester in the Menu Screen (2nd Position). 316.png|Chester in the Menu Screen (3rd Position). 460.png|Chester out on the stage in Cam 09. Cam8-1.png|Chester on Cam 8. Cam6-1.png|Chester on Cam 6. 325.png|Chester's name Shown in the Custom Night. Chesterextra.png|Chester in the extra menu. Chester_Blarg.gif|Jumpscare 736.png|The last frame of Chester's jumpscare. Chester walk.gif|Chester as seen in the FNaC 2 minigame. MinigameMap_04A.gif MinigameMap.png MinigameMap_14B.png MinigameMap_04B.png Cindys_Garden.png|Cindy's Minigame. OldyChester.gif|Chester as seen in the glitch minigame for Candy's Adventure. Chester's_Evolution.png|The Evolution of Chester. Tumblr_nsi1bhQf2G1tlqf51o1_1280.png|Chester, alongside all of the other animatronics in Five Nights at Candy's, (not including Nightmare Candy, as he does not appear in the game itself.) in the "Thank you too" image on Emil Macko's blog. Thanks_you_for_Playing.png|Chester, as seen alongside the other animatronics in the Five Nights at Candy's Series. fnacrpartyroom2.jpg|A screenshot of Chester peeking out in Five Nights at Candy's Remastered. ChesterRemasteredExtras.png|Chester the Chimpanzee (Five Nights at Candy's Remastered). Newchesterjump.gif|Chester's jumpscare (FnaC:R). Category:FNaC Category:Male Category:Characters